


Marks of Despair

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cavity Search, Duress, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Strip Search, Verbal Humiliation, no uplifting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: At the end of the Aracheole Stronghold mission Ardyn doesn't swoop in to stop Ravus from capturing Noctis and friends. Noctis gets the special treatment because Ravus is a shit. (Kinkmeme fill.)





	Marks of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6467089#cmt6467089).
> 
> The prompt asked for "no full on rape" but the situation is definitely non-consensual.

 

 

 

Ravus dragged Noctis along by the neck, the superhuman strength given by his magitek arm easily overpowering Noctis, as it had Gladiolus. They were moving further into the corridors of Aracheole Stronghold. All of them had been captured, and quickly separated. Noctis struggled against the overbearing grip digging into his skin. He'd had about as much as he could stomach of Ravus's bullshit ego trip.  
  
"Careful now, little king," Ravus said, giving Noctis a shake. "I would hate to give my men the idea that they can already give your imbecile friends a warm send-off. The Chancellor is uncommonly attached to _your majesty_ , but your entourage… hardly."  
  
Noctis snarled, teeth bared, but it was impotent without bite to back it up.  
  
"You're gonna fucking regret this, _high commander_ of the Nifs."  
  
Noctis choked a little as Ravus tightened his metallic fingers around his throat again. Something about Ravus's magitek arm was messing with his magic, apart from making Ravus ridiculously strong. But even if Noctis could summon his armiger, he'd be putting his friends in danger if he tried to fight his way out. Ravus had definitely cracked after the murder of his mother and the Niflheim invasion. His bloodlust was palpable, and the icy fury that seemed to motivate his every action towards Noctis would enjoy taking any excuse to harm his friends and watch them all suffer.  
  
But even cornered and worried for his friends, Noctis had a habit of lashing out even if it didn't help the situation. At least it let him feel less frustrated and useless.  
  
"How's it feel to fill the boots of the same asshole who killed your mom?" Noctis sneered.  
  
Ravus's eyes narrowed dangerously under his low eyebrows, his grip actually loosened.  
  
"No better than you will be feeling, oh Chosen King," he snarled close to Noctis's ear. If Ravus had been a less dour personality he might have smiled nastily in anticipation.  
  
They were now in the lower levels of the base; no natural light to be seen. Ravus shoved Noctis into a bare concrete-floored room with a drain grille in the centre--something like a large interrogation room, with a simple sturdy table pushed to the side along with several chairs, and a series of one-way mirrors along one long wall.  
  
Along with Ravus, there were several guards in the room--two of them stood at the door. Another hurried to set a chair out in front of the mirror wall, on which Ravus took a seat, leisurely crossing his legs.  
  
"Ugh, what is this? Cliched interrogation hour?" Noctis scowled around the room, and then settled his irritated glare on Ravus. "Gonna sit pretty while you get some guys to beat the shit out of me? Very original."  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea. This is merely a routine safety precaution," Ravus said. "It would be remiss of me to put my people in danger simply because the precious king is a little shy."  
  
Ravus gestured to the remaining guard, an older heavy-set man, who looked like he hadn't gotten his cigarette break today. The man shoved Noctis further into the centre of the room.  
  
"I don't have time for your self-indulgent bullshit, Ravus. You know Luna is risk--"  
  
The guard smacked the back of Noctis's head lazily.  
  
"Strip," the guard grunted.  
  
"This is totally bogus," Noctis insisted, feeling increasingly pissed off and panicked.  
  
They'd all been given a thorough pat-down by the soldiers who captured them. There was really nothing for them to hide in the first place because they kept their weapons and curatives in the royal arsenal. It was something Ravus would know about, but still he was insisting on this farce just to get at Noctis.  
  
"Still such a whining brat, Noctis. You Lucian kings really have no sense of self-preservation. Neither do you possess the integrity to save your people. Did the destruction of Insomnia teach you nothing?" Ravus was spitefully calm now.  
  
Noctis's mouth went dry. He'd been doing an okay job of keeping too busy to get dragged back into painful memories. But his anxiety and sorrow were always waiting just under the surface. His bravado and confident facade wavered with his emotions. He'd really been useless, completely unable to do anything to help the people who mattered to him; or to prevent his home and the homes of thousands of people being invaded.  
  
A slap to his ass jolted Noctis out of his darkening thoughts.  
  
"Strip, pretty boy," the guard said, giving Noctis another light shove. "Aint got all day."  
  
"Alright, alright," Noctis bit out, shrugging his shoulder out of the way of the guard's hand.  
  
He swallowed hard, and pushed down his nerves and disgust. Just get this over with.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the bare wall or the floor, Noctis shrugged out of his jacket, pulled off his t-shirt, glove, boots and socks; let his pants drop carelessly. Only when he was bending over to slide off his boxer briefs he felt hyper aware of his bare ass and groin. Everyone in the room (and possible more behind the one-way mirror) was staring at him.  
  
In the citadel it hadn't been anything unusual to be seen in various states of undress by palace staff, but those had been his people. And he'd been safe in his home. There was nothing safe about this concrete room and whatever the hell Ravus was playing at.  
  
Noctis stood there naked, trying not to hunch in on himself. The bare concrete floor was like ice under his bare feet.  
  
The guard let out a low appreciative noise, turning to surprise as he reached out to Noctis's back. Noctis flinched at the gentle brush of fingers, tracing the path of his scar. He wanted to whip around and kick the guy into a wall. No-one touched him like that--and this guy sure as hell didn't have the right to linger over his scars like he gave a shit.  
  
"Just get on with the gods damn search," Noctis snapped.  
  
The guard clicked his tongue. "Hey, hey." He grabbed Noctis's jaw and tilted his chin up. For a moment their gazes locked, and Noctis couldn't help making a sound of frustration.  
  
The guard let go of him long enough to snap on disposable gloves, and pulled a penlight out of his uniform pocket. He tapped Noctis's chin, telling him to open up. Using the flashlight, he examined his Noctis's mouth, nostrils, and ears. The careless pulling on his ears almost made Noctis yelp as the guard peered inside.  
  
Even more uncomfortable was the check of his navel, and then the guard made Noctis hold his penis to shine the light into his urethra and foreskin. Noctis blushed with discomfort and touched himself with shaking fingers. Maybe if Noctis wasn't feeling dead tired after a night of fighting and running on adrenaline, he'd have balked more at having to expose his most private parts to this bastard for Ravus's satisfaction.  
  
Ravus was keeping quiet for now, but his cold gaze keenly followed every movement, every sign of embarrassment from Noctis's body. Noctis couldn't help sending him an ugly glare when their eyes met. Even though it just confirmed that this was getting to him. Ravus's plan to humiliate him was succeeding.  
  
With gloved fingers, the guard probed around Noctis's gums, under his tongue, and almost made him gag. Noctis coughed; the disgusting taste of latex was clinging to his tongue.  
  
Next the hair was pushed away from his face.  
  
"You've got real pretty eyes. Shame to be hiding them behind his mess," the guard said, raking his hands through Noctis's hair to search there. "Maybe later I'll give you a haircut. Nice and short, but I'll leave enough for a handhold."  
  
Noctis just rolled his eyes. He was so over this prison harassment shit. The guard didn't appreciate his attitude though, and took a handful of his hair and tightened his grip until Noctis hissed, eyes watering. The guard smirked at him before letting go.  
  
Since things were going from bad to worse, Noctis had to squat over a mirror on the floor, hands behind his head. After being told to cough several times and doing so, Noctis tried to stand back up, but the guard pushed him down with a firm hand on his head.  
  
"Nice view, am I right?" the guard called out towards the one-way mirror, making an OK sign. "Just wait until you see his pretty little pink hole, guys. You're gonna want a piece of this later."  
   
Noctis shuddered, shakily breathed in and out, trying to hold that position. As if punishing him for his moments of insolence, the guard made him stay in that position for what felt like half an hour.  
  
Having nothing else to do, and not wanting to look at anyone in the room, Noctis had too much time to be aware of his nudity, and the humiliating position he was in--legs parted, arms above his head. Everyone was getting an eyeful and the guard most of all. Noctis was utterly vulnerable and he hated it. Thinking about stabbing every motherfucker in this place was the only reasonable distraction.  
  
Finally the guard let Noctis stand again, pulling him up by his hair. Noctis shook out his cramped legs, and let out a deep sigh. Almost hopefully he glanced to the pile of his discarded clothes.  
  
"It is too early to feel relief just yet, your majesty," Ravus said, slowly standing up. "I am not fully satisfied that you are not trying to hide something."  
  
This time Ravus did smirk, his bony dead-eyed face looking even more sinister than usual. The guard chuckled, and shoved Noctis towards the table.  
  
"Bend over for me, pretty boy," the guard said, pulling a tube of lubricant out of his pocket and tossing it in one hand. The dissonance of that item in this context made Noctis feel ill.  
  
He froze up. The strip search hadn't exactly surprised him, but what was Ravus driving at now? Were they just going to use the search for contraband as a flimsy cover to rape him?  
  
Noctis's hands twitching at his sides, shaking from nerves, though the cold wasn't helping.  
  
"Your majesty looks frightened. Could it be that the sheltered little king of Lucis has never heard of cavity searches?" Ravus said with unusual amusement.  
  
Noctis gritted his teeth. There was no way Ravus still expected him to be hiding anything in his body. If they were actually worried about him smuggling something dangerous, it would've been more effective to x-ray him. Ravus was just singling him out for deliberate humiliation. Pure spite was driving this further than it ever needed to go.  
  
"Just procedure," the guard drawled.  
  
He pinched one of Noctis's nipples hard, and Noctis almost yelled out in pain and anger. The guard winked at him like it was meant to be a joke. Noctis had never found anything less funny.  
  
He wanted to say something biting, but he didn't trust his voice not to come out high-pitched and pathetic. Seething and shaken, Noctis quietly leaned his hands on the table. The guard pushed at the back of Noctis's neck, and then nudged his legs wide apart, again putting him into an uncomfortable and exposed position.  
  
"Spread your ass for me, that's right," the guard said, dragging his gloved hands over Noctis's rear.  
  
There were shuffling and knocking noises behind the mirrors, then footsteps in the hallway. A creeping unease started at Noctis's nape and ran all over his body.  
  
Several more soldiers entered the room. Someone wolf-whistled.  
  
"Eager to watch the royal show, are we?"  
  
They smirked and leaned against the wall nearby, arms crossed over their chests.  
  
In a room full of strangers eager to see him brought low, Noctis glanced at Ravus. Somehow he'd never expected his friend's older brother to stoop this low, to act so… common. When they had been children, Ravus had put so much stock in honour, chivalry, noblesse oblige--to the point of being an annoying snob. It was disturbing seeing him enabling such a crass situation and taking satisfaction in it.  
  
It made Noctis feel utterly alone and without recourse.  
  
The guard snapped him out of his thoughts by grabbing his ass and breathing on the back of his neck. Noctis felt his skin crawl.  
  
"Relax," the guard said.  
  
His hips jerked, trying to get away from the intrusion. The guard gripped his hip tightly with one hand, and shoved into him with a finger of the other.  
  
"Let's loosen you up a bit."  
  
It seemed like no time at all before the guard had three fingers inside him. It hurt, and by now Noctis expected it would still get worse. Completely disregarding his discomfort and pain, treating him like an object. Noctis's opinion didn't matter here at all. What he wanted or needed were moot. It was a new feeling for Noctis--well, not entirely new--but never so blatant, so much at once, chilling him to the core.  
  
Noctis clenched his jaw, eyes shut. The watching soldiers laughed and jeered at his reactions in the background. By this point he was only faintly aware of the crowd around him, and their degrading comments.  
  
Someone called out for the guard to go deeper; more loud laughter. Noctis gasped as the guard dug into him with four fingers, his vision blurring.  
  
"He likes it, look at him squirm!"  
  
Noctis's ears rang. This wasn't happening. Tears prickled in his eyes.  
  
The only reason Noctis was still holding it together was because Ravus was there. Standing beside him, prim and silent, and drinking in every hint of pain and humiliation the guard wrung out of Noctis. Noctis absolutely couldn't let himself break in front of this man. The only thing more humiliating than being subjected to this farce, would be crying about it in front of Ravus. Ravus would love it, Noctis was sure. So he grit his teeth, and pushed every thought and emotion down, trying to make himself a void until this was over and Ravus was gone.  
  
The guard grunted with concentration and effort to fold his thumb alongside his fingers, and pushed into Noctis's ass up to the knuckles. Noctis bit back a cry. In his mind he was hazily praying that the guard wouldn't try to force his entire hand in, that this would stop. That he wouldn't scream, or sob, or break down.  
  
"Clear," the guard said perfunctorily, as though there were any doubt that Noctis had nothing hidden up his ass to begin with.  
  
"The king's just full of shit," someone else crowed, and there was more howling laughter.  
  
Noctis got a parting slap on his ass. He shakily let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"All right, show's over."  
  
Noctis could barely stay standing, his legs felt so weak, but everything in him was shouting at him to keep it together. Hold it in until he was alone. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
